


Mine

by jaygirl987



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 08:39:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4515255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaygirl987/pseuds/jaygirl987
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was so beautiful and pure.<br/>And his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine

 

    The rain was coming down in torrents. He couldn't remember the last time that it had rained this hard or this much. Inuyasha furrowed his brow with worry and gave a growl of annoyance as he gripped Kagome that much more tightly to him. 'Lousy weather,' he groused. 'Was fine this morning...'

  He supposed that instead of complaining about the storm, what he really needed to focus on was getting the priestess out of the cold before she became sick from it. Not only that, but her wounds needed treating. They were minor, luckily, but just enough to both anger and annoy him. His frown intensified as he thought back upon the earlier events of their day, making him wish that he could slay that damn demon twice. It had snuck up behind her while he'd been preoccupied with the smaller vermin and had barely grazed her pale skin before she'd finished it off herself. 

   InuYasha cursed himself for his previous actions yet again as he increased his hold upon her, feeling her gentle hands grip his shoulders as he raced through the brush and jumped over fallen trees. His bangs stuck to his forehead in tapers and he shook his head to get the water out of his eyes as he began to recognize the woods around them. They were mere minutes from home, but he could feel her shivering against his back and pushed himself to hurry.

  At long last they arrived at the small hut that had been erected upon the outskirts of the village shortly after Kagome had returned. She'd refused at first (typical), but the villagers had insisted upon it. Secretly, InuYasha had been grateful; with Rin staying at Kaede's, he liked the idea of her having a space just to herself and not being cramped.

  That, and he didn't particularly feel like sharing her with anyone. Some things just never changed.

  Pushing aside the straw mat covering the entrance, golden eyes scanned the small space and noted just how cold and dark it was. The smell of rain hung heavily in the air, mixing with the sweet residual scent of Kagome as he crossed the threshold and into her home. The sounds of fat raindrops thundering against the roof was almost deafening to his sensitive ears and he fought the strong desire to grimace in discomfort. He had more important things to focus on at the moment, anyway.

   InuYasha gingerly set the priestess down, testing to see if she was strong enough to bear weight upon her feet, then promptly rolled his eyes to the ceiling at just how ridiculous he was being. What was the _matter_ with him? It was just a couple of shallow surface scratches! He'd seen her way worse off than this, but he supposed that he just couldn't seem to help himself when it came to her.

   She slid down his back with ease, leaving a trail of fire behind that made him clear his throat uncomfortably. "Are you okay, Kagome?" He couldn't keep the concern out of his voice as he watched her walk closer to the empty fire pit, her gait somewhat stiff as she crossed her arms and hugged herself in an effort to try and raise her body heat.

   She turned around and smiled gently, causing his ears to perk up involuntarily. "I'm alright- just a little cold, that's all." Her smile was reassuring, even as her sopping wet hair clung to her neck and collarbones. She brushed the long and heavy mass over her shoulder as she began to ring the water from it.

   InuYasha knelt and promptly began to start a fire, watching her out of the corner of his eye as she sat down and removed her bow and empty quiver from her shoulder. He noted the tension in her muscles, eyes studying the way that she sat with her shoulders hunched slightly. He could see the shivers that wracked her slender frame and he almost sighed with relief as he saw the flames begin to spread and flourish, the crackling and popping sounds of the burning logs music to his ears.

   Kagome shivered as she watched the shadows that danced and flickered upon the walls cast by the fire's light, trying to keep her teeth from chattering. She flexed her slender fingers a few times, trying to force the numbness and discomfort from them by sheer will alone. She blew hot air against them, but the relief was slight and somewhat troubling. She couldn't wait to dry off and warm up so that her body could rest.

  The sound of fabric rustling had her half turned in curiosity, quizzical as to its whereabouts, and she was surprised to see Inuyasha kneeling beside her, extending his robe out to her. She blinked stupidly at the sturdy crimson cloth before meeting his gaze with a questioning gleam.

  "Here."

  She blinked.

  He sighed somewhat dramatically, eyes rolling with slight exasperation as she continued to stare at him. InuYasha leaned forward and grabbed her wrist, lifting her somewhat frozen hand in order to place his robe directly into her pale palm. He frowned a little at the icy temperature of her skin as he stood, finally turning his back to her in order to face the wall. "You need to get out of those wet clothes before you catch a cold," he called to her over his shoulder. "So wear that."

   A faint blush began to bloom and spread across her cheeks at the thought of undressing with Inuyasha in such close proximity, even though he'd averted his gaze. Sure, he'd seen her naked a handful of times, but that felt like so long ago and they'd all been accidents. Still, she decided with a thick swallow as she shakily got to her feet, she supposed that given the circumstances, it couldn't be helped. He was right; she needed to get into something dry if she wanted to warm up.

  InuYasha shifted his weight uncomfortably, listening to her soaked clothing fall heavily to the floor. He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath to try and calm his unsteady thoughts, but it only accomplished so much. After counting to thirty, he was just about to turn around when he heard a frantic "Wait!" and halted, almost holding his breath. The sound of water hitting the ground as she squeezed the rain out of her clothes was almost as deafening as the noise outside, the soft padding of her feet crossing the room to hang her clothes upon a peg near the door to dry came next, and finally the sound of her kicking off her sandals.

  Kagome settled herself near the fire and tugged the red robe around herself tightly, sighing with pleasure at the warmth spreading throughout her cold extremities. She drew her legs into her chest, tucking the fabric around her modestly. Resting her chin onto her knees, she wiggled her toes and almost hissed at the sensation of the chill leaving them. She knew that if there was pain it was a good sign, but it was still uncomfortable and it had secretly been worrying her since the temperature had dropped that morning. The pins and needles sensation was one that she preferred to not have to experience, if she could help it.

  Inuyasha turned around to face her, frowning pointedly at her.

  Kagome sat up straight as she gripped the material around her tighter, suddenly  _very_ aware of the fact that she was naked beneath the red fabric. "What's the matter?" She asked as he walked around the fire and knelt beside her once more. His intense gaze was making her nervous as he focused on the small scrapes littering her right leg, partially covered by the robe. "Inuyasha?"

  He sat down and gripped her leg in response, bending her knee as he brought it up closer to him, ignoring her squeak of protest as he pushed the thick fabric away from the scratches and ran a finger over them lightly, earning a small hissing wince from her.

   His golden eyes looked up into her dark ones. "Sorry," he murmured somewhat huskily, causing her to blush and become increasingly aware of her exposed flesh. She tried to tug the robe down, only to have him bat her hand away as he leaned his mouth closer to her wound. She took in a sharp breath as he began to lick the scratch, his tongue gentle but firm at the same time, causing a whirlwind of emotions and fluttering sensations in her chest.

   She vaguely remembered reading something years ago about how a dog's saliva had healing properties in it. _But he wasn't a dog_ , she reminded herself as she watched him sit back and observe the wet flesh, only moving on to the next abrasion once he was satisfied.

   He was a man as well. The changes in his appearance were so minuscule due to his bloodline, but they were enough for the young priestess to have taken notice. Gone was the boyish charm and juvenile tongue, replaced with the mature air of a young man who'd fallen into his prime. She knew that the only reason that she'd noticed was because she had spent so much time studying him when she was sure that no one (including InuYasha himself), was paying her any attention.

   All right- this had gone far enough. The urge to push him away was strong, and just as she was beginning to feel her cheeks heat up even more, he lowered her leg and stood, not willing to meet her gaze. Had she said her thoughts out loud? Before she could become too worried, he walked over to the corner of the room that housed her futon and bedding and slowly made her bed while she stared into the flames. She tried to quell her rapidly beating heart, but with very little success. Thoughts of his soft tongue trailing her skin, his warm breath tickling her kept intruding. She shivered again and came to the sudden realization that she could almost see her breath.

   Inuyasha removed his sword and leaned it against the wall before approaching her. Just as he was about to tell her that she should sleep, he noticed her shivering resuming. He frowned with concern as she visibly trembled, her shoulders shaking. Kneeling down, he placed a hand to her forehead, relief washing over him at the realization that she didn't have a fever. The more that he focused upon it, the more that he took notice of the temperature in the room. It had definitely dropped, but he had barely noticed it. He could take harsher weather better than mortals, and he had to remind himself sometimes that while Kagome was strong, she was still human, and therefore more susceptible to her surroundings. "Here," he murmured as he began to pick her up. He was surprised as she fought against him a little. "Will you _relax_?" He barked at her wide eyes, standing effortlessly in one fluid movement with her in his arms. "Jeez..."

   He walked over to the wall and, pressing his back against it, slid down into a seated position with Kagome nestled snugly in his lap. It only took a moment to resituate her so that her back was pressed against his hard, warm chest. With a lack of appropriate places to put his hands, he rested them on his folded knees and leaned back into the unyielding wall, watching with mild amusement as Kagome slowly stretched out her legs, wiggling her toes by the fire and sighing gently. Feeling her melt into him caused the slight crease between his brows to lessen, his concern scattering away with her slowing shivers. 

  This was nice. Evenings such as these were quite possibly his favorite way to spend time with her, when the day was done and there was nothing left to do but soak in one another's presence in the calming quiet. It almost felt like they were making up for lost time as the minutes ticked slowly by in companionable silence, neither one wanting to move, not wanting to disperse the spell that seemed to have taken over. The noise of the rain had quieted somewhat, it's loud and intense chaos dulling to a lulling white noise.

   It wasn't until a little while later that InuYasha noticed her head beginning to nod off from fatigue. It had been a long day, after all. He smiled gently as his hand touched her shoulder. "You need some rest," he murmured when he felt her tilt her head back to give him a questioning glance. "I'll keep you warm." He ended his sentence with a faint blush upon his cheeks, his gaze anywhere but on the beautiful woman below him, opting instead to gaze into the merrily dancing flames of the fire before them.

   "M'Kay," her voice was low and somewhat groggy from her drowsiness as she snuggled closer to his warmth, turning in his arms. She felt herself becoming lethargic, surrounded by the smell of him as his arms encircled her at last. "Thanks, Inuyasha." Within moments she was fast asleep, her arms wrapped loosely around his waist, her forehead pressed against the side of his neck and her dark hair brushing along his arm.

   Inuyasha took the chance to lean back and gaze upon the woman who captivated him so thoroughly and unknowingly. It'd been almost a year since her return to him and he still couldn't believe that she was here. This human loved him so completely, so freely, and trusted him with her entire being. She had put her life in his hands willingly so many times, without even the slightest doubt of his abilities to protect her.

   With a clawed finger he gently brushed a few stray strands of hair away from her face, freezing with wide eyes when her nose wrinkled in response. He released the breath he'd held as Kagome sighed in her sleep and snuggled even closer to him, resting her head under his chin and enveloping him with her scent mingled with the light cleansing rain. His stomach unclenched as he wrapped his arms around her and leaned his head back against the wall.

   The rain was still falling upon the roof, but it was so much lighter than before. The sound began to lull him to sleep and with one final squeeze of the soft body in his arms, he closed his eyes and succumbed.  

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

   He awoke a few hours later, his ears twitching at the sound of thunder rumbling menacingly in the distance. The air was thick and heavy with the scent of incoming rain, almost oppressive. Another storm was on the horizon, approaching at a steady speed. Blinking blearily to lift the fog of sleep from his gaze, amber orbs pierced the darkness as InuYasha concentrated upon the sounds around him and struggled to recall where he was.

  Light rainfall was drizzling outside, the wind rustling what few leaves remained on the trees. Another low grumbling of thunder reverberated in his ears, accompanied by Kagome's gentle, even breathing.

   Inuyasha snapped into awareness and blushed as the fog of sleep instantly lifted, Kagome's soft, warm breath against his chest causing him to swallow nervously. He tensed for a moment, his arms tightening their hold around her subconsciously, only for him to relax as he gazed down at her peaceful face. He hadn't awoken her, thankfully. The fire had died down to mere embers but she seemed all too comfortable in his arms, leaning against him and wrapped in his robe. A strange surge of male arrogance and pride washed over him at the sight of her wearing the red garment, sleeping in his arms so close to him.

   Trying not to disturb her, he shifted his weight gently to lean forward to one of the logs by the fire, placing it over the glowing embers, pausing to gauge her reaction before reaching for another. As soon as the fire began to reignite he relaxed back against the wall, his hands clutching her close to him once more. It was getting late and this position would have her bemoaning her sore back in the morning, so he adjusted her in his arms in order to place her in bed.

   Just as he was beginning to lean forward, a loud boom shook the walls around them as thunder resounded in the heavy air. He winced slightly as the sound echoed painfully in his ears, accompanied by the loud patter of the heavy rain as it began to downpour once more.

   Kagome jumped awake with a startled groan, earning a grunt of discomfort from Inuyasha, causing him to rearrange her in his lap while she stretched lazily. Her voice was groggy with sleep as she called his name.

   "It's just thunder," his voice was almost hoarse as she leaned back into him, sighing as his hand on her back began to caress her. One of her hands released its grip from his waist, resting lightly against his chest, feeling the pulse quickening beneath her fingertips. He tensed beneath her as his hand rested upon her thigh, realizing that the feeling beneath his fingers was bare flesh.

   Kagome sighed at the sensation. Suddenly, as if realizing that this wasn't a dream, she slowly tilted her head back to see Inuyasha's face above hers. A faint blush settled upon her cheeks as her eyes, still glazed with sleep, met his golden ones, hazed with tender affection. Both leaned in, their lips meeting in a gentle kiss.

   Inuyasha's grip on her increased as his lips touched hers, almost afraid to let go of her.

   Was this really happening? It would be his luck that he'd be dreaming right now. But if his senses were correct, this was very real. And warm. And soft.

   Her fingers pressed against the firm chest beneath her, leaning into him even more. He was so strong, yet he was being so incredibly gentle with her as his lips continued to steal any coherent thoughts from her. Kagome sighed at the fluttering feeling squirming through her, gathering in her stomach, warming her extremities.  
Inuyasha's ears twitched at the sound, his throat constricting. His thumb brushed across the silky skin of her thigh as she shifted in his lap.

   This loving and nurturing girl accepted him for who he was. The features that he had cursed so many times in his life for making him different, she had seemed to appreciate. The ears that he used to despise made her giggle and smile as she tugged and pulled on them. His sharp tongue and sarcastic remarks failed to bother her; if anything, Kagome gave as good as she got, and THEN some. She had seen him at his worst, nursed him back to health on several occasions, and been more than patient with him.

   He'd been patient too, he realized. In the years prior to her returning to him, he'd grown and matured in her absence. He was no longer naiively unaware of how she'd changed as well. His body responded to it almost daily as lustful thoughts of her had begun to appear regularly, whether asleep or awake. He could no longer ignore the curves of her as she walked ahead of him, the gentle sway of her hips, or the way the wind swept her hair away from her graceful neck as she smiled at him over her shoulder.

   He longed to press her against him, kiss her roughly, prove to her how much she meant to him while showing her just how much he had missed her during her absence. But he had refrained, not wishing to scare her or worse, be rejected by acting too soon after her return. She would need time to adjust to this era, to think about what she wanted. The more time he spent with her though, the harder it had been for him to quell these feelings and urges. The nights of the new moon were the worst- his human emotions and desires were wild and it was all he could do to stop himself from crawling in bed beside her and claiming her.

   Was this how it felt to be Miroku all the time?

   He broke the kiss as Kagome struggled to catch her breath, their faces mere inches apart. He had to know- did she want him as badly as he wanted her? More than physically; he wanted her to be his for all of eternity. He wanted her near to share everything with him, and he wanted to protect her. He wanted to see her smile, wanted to wipe away her tears and soothe her from any concerns or troubles.

   Inuyasha's golden eyes searched hers for any signs of doubt. He felt his heart twinge almost painfully as he realized that her eyes held nothing but hazy affection and, desire?

   He kissed her again, shuddering as he felt her open her mouth to him for the first time. His tongue timidly traced her lower lip, felt her tremble against him; a small growl escaping him before he could compose himself. His hands grasped her firmly around her slender waist as he repositioned her high in his lap, her legs crooked over his hips. One strong hand held her firmly to him, hot against the small of her back while the other caressed the soft skin of her thigh, slowly inching its way up in lazy circles.

   Kagome tilted her head back, a soft moan escaping her as his mouth left hers to press kisses upon her jaw, slowly making his way to her ear. His tongue caressed the skin behind her ear, earning a squirm from her as he nipped her lobe gently, his breath already ragged. She closed her eyes as his tongue made small circles on the thin skin of her throat, inhaling her scent as his lips lingered over her wildly beating pulse. The scent of her desire reached him, calling out to something primal within him, helping him to release any lingering doubts or uncertainties. His instincts took control as his hand stroked her; it was time to make her his in body as well as spirit. He wanted to be hers, hers alone for the rest of her days. He would fill her mind with thoughts of him only, make her desire him as much as he did her; wanted her to dream of him with lust-filled images the way he had of her.

   His teeth grazed her neck as her hands gripped his shoulders, her hips pressing into him. She couldn't get close enough to his heat. Her body reacted to him so honestly and so easily, that Kagome was quickly swept up in passion as his hand cupped her face, his nails caressing scalp as he pulled her lips to his again. His tongue swept past her soft and willing lips, tasting the sweet dampness of her mouth as her fingers tangled in his hair. These sensations were so new and raw to her, causing her to shiver with desire.

   Kagome was quickly being swept away by passion. She couldn't believe that she was doing something so intimate with Inuyasha, but he was rapidly dissipating any shame that had bubbled its way to the surface; there was only room for him and the feelings that she had harbored for him all this time. She had longed for him to hold her close and caress her for so long, that she was beginning to think that he didn't think of her the same way that she thought of him. She needed to feel him pressed against her; needed to feel his warmth and longing. She loved him to her very core, and she wanted to prove it to him before the night was over.

   InuYasha tugged the sleeve of his robe off of her shoulder, paused momentarily to see if she would fight him, then began to place hot kisses against the smooth skin beneath his lips. A small smile tugged at the corners of his mouth as her breathy moan reached his ears; sweet music. His fantasies were nothing compared to the reality of her body against him, squirming and trembling with desire as her hands left his shoulders to fumble with his sash.

   His eyes shot open as he felt her nimble fingers loosen his kimono, coming into contact with his flesh as she pushed the sides of it apart, her cool palms resting against his hard chest. She leaned back to cup his face, human eyes reaching demon ones.

   Both fought to catch their breath. InuYasha's hand was resting on her hip, her exposed skin tingling from his touch and the chill in the air as she leaned down to kiss him. Her tongue reached out to his, her cheeks flushed with her embarrassment, feeling more than a little inexperienced. She trusted him to show her what to do, since he seemed to be leading this sensual dance between them.

   Her cheeks flushed as she felt the fabric of his robe completely leave her body, sliding down her arms and over her hands, exposing her to him completely before being discarded. She deepened the kiss, merely to keep him from seeing her naked flesh. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed him to her, the wall to his back, trying to eliminate any room for him to view her.

   InuYasha caught on to her little plan, affection for her shy innocence and modesty causing him to soften. His hands released her, his lips still locked onto hers as his hands tugged at his sash, removing it altogether and tossing it aside. His upper robes loosened and completely fell off of his shoulders, hanging loosely at his waist. His hands grabbed her wrists, pulling her hands to his shoulders as he pressed her against him. She gasped at the feel of her breasts rubbing against his chest, causing her nipples to harden at the sensation. He moaned against her mouth at the intimate contact, and for a moment, Kagome was knocked out of her haze of self-consciousness.

   She leaned back and was almost shocked at his eyes, glazed over with passion for her. Every reaction that she received was for her. He wanted her. It was such an incredible feeling, to know that her touch could cause him to abandon his strong and rough façade, his cocky demeanor and tough attitude. With just one brush of her fingers, she had the power to reduce him to a quivering mass of flesh beneath her.

   She no longer felt embarrassed over her nakedness as she pressed her hips into his, her eyes lidded as his closed, a moan of pleasure escaping him as he buried his face in the crook of her neck. He placed gentle kisses along the sensitive skin, alternating between caresses as soft as a butterfly's wings and sensual nips of his sharp teeth. His hardness pressed against the junction of her thighs, causing them both to gasp. His rough hands came to her waist, pressing her against his growing need, moving her hips up and down to try and relieve some of the ache in them. When she kissed him again his mouth was hard, her hands roaming over the muscles of his abdomen in exploration. He was almost shaking with his need as she reached into his pants, her hand faltering as it came into contact with his hard shaft.

   He gripped her almost painfully, his mouth going slack against her throat as she touched him timidly, not sure what to do. Suddenly, his hand was on top of hers, showing her how to grasp him as his forehead pressed against her shoulder. Her fingers explored every inch of him, her timid touch almost too much to bear. His body was taut and aching, his instincts begging him to relieve himself as he whispered heated encouragements mingled with moans.

   But how?

   He'd never been with a woman before and wasn't sure what to do exactly. He had a general idea, sure, but something inside of him desperately wanted to please her and make this perfect for her. The pressure to show her just how much she meant to him was huge, hanging over his head and hovering on the outskirts of husband mind.

  Something inside of him was helping to guide his actions, that primal beast residing within him somehow assisting him. He shuddered as she wrapped her hand around him completely, her other hand gripping his arm for support as he tightened his hold on her.

   "Kagome-" his voice pitched into an almost whine. "I want-"

   She tilted her head back as his lips found her throat once more, biting her gently, causing her to gasp. His tongue was rough and velvety, making her shiver as he spread her legs wider, wrapping them around his waist, pressing her more fully against him.

   She sighed his name as he lowered her onto the soft bedding. He propped himself up and caught his breath at the sight of her beneath him, her dark hair splaying beautifully around her, skin lit a golden hue by the glow of the fire. This was what he had dreamt of for so long; had felt the longing ache deep into his bones.

   It was reality shattering. InuYasha placed fervent kisses along her collarbone, teeth nibbling along the skin as her hands slid up the sides of him. Skin on skin was electric, breeding shiver said along her skin. She moaned and arched into him as his tongue found the peak of her breast, circling it before taking it completely into his mouth, grazing it with his teeth while his hand caressed her other breast.

  She writhed beneath him, pressed herself against him, the moans escaping her lips making him even harder as he kissed the flat plains of her abdomen, his hands continuing to fondle her breasts as his tongue traced lazy circles around her navel.

   Liquid fire began to pool in the pit of her stomach as a foreign ache began to grow between her legs. It made her restless as InuYasha took his time in his descent. She could feel a slick heat beginning to spread along her thighs, desperate for any contact to ease her discomfort.

   Just when Kagome didn't think she'd be able to take much more of the pleasure he was bestowing upon her, his hands gently parted her thighs and his rough tongue was tasting and stroking her slick folds. Heat lanced through her, pulling a small cry from her chest and arcing her spine as her back arched under his ministrations. She gasped and tried to sit up, to tell him not to touch her there, but his tongue was circling her, and all will power within her melted like snowflakes on a hot summer day. She moaned his name and whimpered, her hips bucking almost violently as her fingers wound through his silver-white hair, tugging almost painfully as she gasped his name and bit her lip.

   InuYasha placed her thighs over his strong shoulders as Kagome began to writhe, his arms anchoring her grinding hips to him as she continued to moan and hiss. She was so delicious against his mouth, so wet and hot as he increased the pressure on the nub hidden within her folds.

   She cried out and he could feel the muscles in her legs and abdomen begin to tighten as her fingers began to tangle in his hair, bringing him even closer to her. The smell of her was intoxicating and he groaned as she moaned his name again and whimpered, "Please-"

   He removed himself from her, his ears twitching at her cry of shock at the loss of his heat against her. Parting her thighs to make room for him, he knelt between them and pressed himself against her as he slid up her trembling body to meet her mouth once more. Gently he nibbled at her lips until she kissed him passionately once more.

   Inuyasha lifted himself up to gaze upon her as he slowly began to penetrate her, halting after only the tip of his shaft invaded her moist heat. Her eyes were closed, biting her lip to keep herself from crying out. He was so hot and hard, the sensation of him filling and stretching her so foreign to her. He pushed in a little more and shivered at how hard she was clamping down around him. 

   She was so _tight_ , a raw shudder of desire shaking him to his core. Something within him pulsed heavily but he quickly smothered it and drew a shaky breath. Concentration was key here, was necessary to go slowly and not hurt her.

   Her arms were wrapped around him, her delicate nails leaving crescent shaped marks in the skin of his back. InuYasha shuddered, his knees shaking as he forced himself to wait and let her acclimate to him as he wrapped her long legs around his waist loosely. His heartbeat was roaring in his ears as he took a few deep breaths to calm himself. 

  It wasn't really working.

  He fought with every bit of his being to thrust deep and hard, to sink into her and never separate, to move his hips until he could no longer move or think. Every nerve was on edge, every demonic fiber roaring at him to mark her as his mate now- to pound into her relentlessly until he found the release he so desperately craved. His primal instincts almost pushed him over the edge, dredging up deep feelings of dominance. Something screamed at him to flip her over, to enter her from behind and take her savagely.

  It would be so easy to let it all wash over him, to fall into that black hole, but he fought against it even harder. He buried it and concentrated on her heat, beckoning him, calling him, focusing on the sound of her breathing and the smell of her skin.

   Sweat trickled down the back of his neck as she sighed, the sound causing his blood to rush. He could feel himself losing control as she ground her hips against him, taking a little more of him within her.

   "Kagome-" he hissed, feeling the demon part of him beginning to awaken. He fought to keep it at bay but he was only so strong, and she felt so amazing, so warm and wet. From the beginning he'd been afraid of this happening, but it had felt too good to stop and he'd been past the point of caring.

  He couldn't risk putting her in jeopardy for a few moments of pleasure; she meant so much more to him that that. Just as he was about to withdraw, to move away from her, he felt her cool palm pressing against his cheek. InuYasha's eyes shot open to see her, gazing at him with hazy pleasure, her lips swollen from his kisses and cheeks flushed with passion.

   She was so beautiful and pure. And his. She had always been a light burning brightly in the darkest of nights, never allowing him to stray from what was good and right. Inuyasha felt himself calming, his hand covering hers upon his cheek, taking it in his and turning her wrist up to lay a small kiss upon the thin and delicate skin.

   "Inuyasha?" She whispered to him, her small hand trembling in his larger one. It was now or never.

  He tilted an ear toward her, placing her hand upon his shoulder as he pressed his lips against her small fingers; trailing his claws gently down her arm and feeling her raised flesh.

  Kagome licked her lips and sighed, swallowing the nervousness threatening to overtake her. "I love you."

   InuYasha's breath caught in his throat, his eyes softening and the corners of his mouth turning up lightly into a warm half smile as he turned to meet her gaze. He swallowed, feeling his throat constrict at her touch upon his skin, lighter than a butterfly's wings. She trailed her fingertips down his back, up his sides and abdomen to press her palms flat against his smooth chest, feeling his heartbeat against her skin.

   He leaned down, placing a gentle kiss upon her parted lips, relishing the sweet taste of her still lingering on his tongue. Burying his nose in her soft hair, he breathed in her scent, placed a gentle kiss upon her ear and whispered, "I love you, Kagome."

   Before she could react, he thrust deep, seating himself entirely inside of her and catching her cry in his mouth, groaning at the feel of her; so tight, so wet, and so hot. He stilled inside of her, feeling her walls pulsing around him, gripping him so tightly as she arched her lower back. He shuddered, growling low against her ear, "You feel so good..."

   She panted as she pressed her forehead to his shoulder, her eyelashes tickling his skin. She placed a gentle kiss upon him, tasting the salt from the thin sheen of sweat glistening by the light of the fire. He was so strong, and yet so tender with her. He'd always been careful to treat her gently no matter how angry or irritated he became with her, was always disciplined enough to remember how fragile she was compared to him.

   She reached up and brushed a few strands of snowy silver hair out of his eyes. Even now, his face consumed with pleasure, those beautiful golden eyes of his held concern for her, making her heart melt. "Does it hurt?"

   She shook her head lightly, "No. It feels- AH!" Ending on a gasp, her toes curled as Inuyasha withdrew, entering her again in one deliciously slow thrust. Their mouths connected as their moans spilled into one another.

   He filled her so completely, and she fit him like a second skin. Her fingers fluttered against his hot flesh, and he gripped her hands in his; lacing her fingers with his as he moved them over her head to brace himself, withdrawing from her and entering her once again. He rocked his hips against hers, finally establishing a rhythm as her whispers and moans filled his ears, made him feel almost dizzy. He whispered her name, nipped her lips as she arched into him.

   His open mouth was hard against her neck, his tongue lathing the skin. In an instant, he bit down and pierced her flesh, earning a startled cry from her as he growled one word in her ear, "MINE." His lips crashed against hers once more as the pace increased, his tongue clashing with hers desperately.

   Kagome felt as tense and tight as the string on her bow. Every nerve in her body was aware of him as he continued to draw out the pressure that swelled within her, her muscles tightening as she neared a precipice. She moved with him and cried out his name as white-hot pleasure wracked her, her hands leaving his to tangle into his hair, pulling on the soft strands as she came. Inuyasha cried out against her ear, continuing to thrust, drawing out her release as he clung to her like a lifeline.

   He increased the pace as a strange growl mixed with a moan filled her ear. His grip became almost painful, and she would find faint bruises from his fingers in the morning. He suddenly stilled as his entire body trembled, filling her with warmth as he gasped her name. Their breathing was harsh as they both struggled to calm their racing heartbeats.

   After several minutes, Inuyasha removed himself from her, splaying across her, careful not to crush her as her fingers caressed his ears. She smiled at the small rumbling in his chest at her touch. He sighed, content as her other hand trailed up and down his back. He'd never felt more relaxed and cherished than he did at this very moment.

   She was his mate, his only love, the one he would spend his days with, and she wanted him. He lifted himself off of her and pulled her against him, her head tucked under his chin as he pulled the blankets up over them.

   He held her against him, their scents mingling together in his nose, her breathing steady in his ears. She was close to sleep, he realized as he felt her becoming heavier against him. Her soft thigh was draped over his hard one, her hand flat against his chest, her cheek resting against the crook of his shoulder.

   "Kagome?" He whispered tentatively, an almost shy tone in his voice. He was so quiet that she could barely hear him as he ran his fingers through her hair, twirling a long dark tress between his claws. She hummed a response, sleep pressing heavily upon her as his warmth enveloped her once again. He wanted- no, he needed to hear the words from her again that he longed to hear for so many nights. "I love you."

   He waited for a response, the seconds ticking by feeling like hours, and felt himself growing tense. Just as he was beginning to feel the fingers of doubt grip him, her even breathing told him that she had fallen asleep before she had heard his proclamation.

   A gentle smile curled his lips as he placed a kiss upon the top of her head, reaching for his red robe to cover her with. He wanted her to wear it again.

   His mate.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Feel free to leave a comment or feedback! I always appreciate both! 
> 
> Find me on Tumblr! 
> 
>  
> 
> I do not own InuYasha. Not even a little bit.


End file.
